Ashen Thanes
The Ashen Thanes are one of the oldest, non-founding chapters in the Imperium. Unfortunately most of the early records of the chapter were lost in the destruction of the Chapters original Fortress monastery Tol Elmoth in M37 when the Chaos Marines, World Eaters attacked their Homeworld, Taur-Hithlum. A well respected chapter, their Primarch is unknown and the Chapter has made no attempt to discover who it is, instead choosing to venerate Leman Russ as their founder. Why they do is unknown though their homeworld was one of the many planets brought in to the Imperium by Russ during the Great Crusade. History Though much of their early history has been lost, the chapters Skalds (Librarians) managed to remember some to be rerecorded by the chapters early history. While the founding has been forgotten it is known that the chapter quickly rose to prominence among the Imperium for their victories and their reliability to hold to their oaths. If help was promised from the chapter, a Imperial commander could rest assured that it would arrive. One clue as to the chapters age is that it was among the first imperial forces to encounter the Blade of Infinity crusier. The next recorded events are from a war in the Ghoul stars during the Pale Wasting. While they won some renown for having survived where so many other chapters fell it is commonly said that it significantly altered the character of the chapter. The Ashen Thanes attitude towards mortals (considerably kinder than that of many other chapters which has led to disdain from some chapters or respect from others) was inspired by 'the fear of losing their humanity'. Following that the next records come from other chapters, recording their interactions with the Ashen Thanes. * The Space Wolves record a crusade fought alongside the Iron-Bound Thanes in M35 It was led by Chapter Master, Earl Asgon who forged many bonds with the Space Wolves over the course of the Crusade. It is remembered among the Space wolves that Asgon was a master of combat and bested no less than 12 minor Ork Warbosses in single combat and is recorded to have 'destroyed a Stompa with naught but a powerfist' though many believe this to just be an exaggeration. * The Salamanders first recorded interaction with the Iron-Bound Thanes was recorded in M36.349 in a battle to drive Dark Eldar forces from Canet-2. The Salamander Librarian in their history display a respect for the Iron-Bound Thanes determination to protect the Civilians of the planet including refusing to attack a vulnerable dark Eldar held valley because it would require leaving a city helpless. many other accounts come from these 2 Chapters as well as others all though M34-M36. Burning of the World In M37.173 a Warband of Chaos unexpectedly translated out of the warp above Taur-Hithlum. Without warning the chaos Ships opened fire upon the planet and managed to destroy 70% of the surface through orbital bombardment until the Chapter's fleet managed to arrive, (returning from a crusade elsewhere) and engage the Chaos fleet in orbit. Without Imperial Navy forces to aid them the Iron-Bound Thanes were hard pressed to wrest control of the skies from the World Eater forces, their superior tactics eventually forced the Chaos ships to retreat back into the warp, but not without cost. Over half of the fleet was destroyed with many more ships crippled. Rushing to the surface the remaining forces found the Fortress monastery, Tol Elmoth, in ruins with what few marines that had been on world when the attack began fighting hordes of World Eater Marines, and worse, Deamons. The World Eaters had sacrificed a nearby city to their god Khorn to summon his Demonic forces. What ensued has been burned into not only the memory of the Chapter but the Planet as well. For nearly 2 months the 2 forces battled, each side unwilling to surrender. When things looked their bleakest, unexpected aid came from the Space Wolves 3rd company and a contingent of the Imperial Guard. With the sudden reinforcements the Battle tipped in favor of the Imperial forces and a week later the planet had been cleansed of the demonic taint. It had almost been to late for the chapter however. With 3/4th of the planets population dead, Tol Elmorth in ruins and less than a hundred marines remaining the Chapter nearly went past the point of no return. It would take a nearly a thousand years for the planets population to recover and nearly as long for the chapter to return to full strength. However the Chapter character changed immensely with their near destruction. Ever after a full company would always be left to defend their homeworld, they became far more vengeful than before, letting no defiance go unpunished. Renamed the Ashen Thanes in memory of the burning of their world the newly reborn chapter would take to the stars to forge anew the legacy that they had lost with the loss of their history. Notable Campaigns Coming soon Chapter Culture Similar to the Space Wolves the Ashen Thane's culture is reminiscent of the Scandinavian cultures of ancient Terra. The Chapter strictly hold to a code of honor called the Comitautus. The Marines of each squad are loyal directly to their companies' Earl (Captain), following his orders and avenging his death if he is slain. In return each Earl (Captain) appoints the best Sargents he can and arms his marines as best he can. A similar relationship exists between the Earls and the Chapter Master. Whenever a Chapter Master either passes his 200th year as Chapter Master or successfully leads his Chapter to a series of 5 great victories, he is allowed to take on the title of 'King of Taur-Hithlum'. The Chapters interactions with normal humans are considerably different from most other chapters, due to their fear of becoming as monstrous as the forces they battle, as well as pity for their short lifespans, the chapter treat mortals with greater respect than almost all other chapters. Whenever they recruit a new aspirant from Taur-Hithlum they give the family of the aspirant a 'were-guild' in return for the boy. This usually is in the form of a modest amount of money or food which is always welcome. This is part of their unusually close relationship with the rest of their planet. Ever since the devastation wrought by the World Eaters that nearly destroyed both the mortal population and the chapter the Ashen Thanes have been unusually close with their mortal neighbors. For example once a decade a battle brother has the right to visit his mortal family (or descendant for the older marine). The Bond between the chapters marines are extremely strong. To offend one is to offend his squad, to accuse one of cowardice is to insult the entire chapter and they never let an offence pass unchallenged. Ever since the burning of their world and their change to the Ashen Thanes they have become more vengeful than ever before having set exterminatus to 2 Tau planets just because of an insult offered by a Tau commander who made the mistake of calling close combat 'wasteful and unnecessary'. Whenever one Astartes offends a Brother they either take the argument to a chaplain or, more often have an honor-duel, either to first blood or disarming. The chapter as well generally does not speak low Gothic unless necessary to speak to other Imperial Forces. The Chapter generally speaks either their planets native language Algund or High Gothic. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Ashen Thanes are masters of close combat and have built up an Impressive amount of power weapons. They have even developed a modified version of the MK III power armor that has a incorporated holster on the back, so that every marine can carry a full sized melee weapon, be it a chainsword or a power axe. Only the devastator marines lack these. In order to get them to the front the Chapter uses armored transports, they are so old they actually have enough Spartan tanks to commonly field them as well as having a few Sicarian Venorators for anti-tank needs. For faster deployment they utilize a variant of the thunderbird, dubbed 'Grond' which fields a Plasma Blastgun instead of a turbo-laser destructor as it's main armament. Their way of waging war is slimier surprisingly to both the Space Wolves and the Salamanders. Like the Salamanders they prioritize the protection of civilians and when facing a rebellious planet or city they will give the rebels a chance (a single chance) to surrender. Like the Space Wolves, when they they do enter battle they do so with a barely restrained fury so devastating that many rebellious planets and systems will surrender if the Ashen Thanes are sent to put down the rebellion. This is partly because when stirred up to wrath the Ashen Thanes will never relent their assaults and pursuit until they have utterly destroyed their foes. Chapter wargear The Ashen Thanes chapter is unusual in how many power weapons it can field. All officers, veteran marines, and Housecarls (Honor Guard) will often field power weapons of one sort or another. Sometimes even marine not in those catagories will have power weapons if they prove themselves worthy and capable. The reason for the sheer amount of power weapons is that one of the 2 moons of Taur-Hithlum has many rich deposits of many of the rarer materials required to make power weapons. In return for giving that moon to the Adeptus Mechanicus to strip of its great amounts of resources, the Mechanicus produced a great amount of power weapons for the chapter. For those Marines who haven't earned a power weapon, they wield a chainsword or a Mahtan sword, a sword from Taur-Hithlum modified to hold a mono-molecular edge. Unique weapons Mahtan sword- one of the most common non-powered weapons in the chapter. Each marine is given one once he has joined the scouts and will keep it throughout his life, even if he replaces it with a powered weapon or chainsword. In the hands of a normal man its 3.5-4 foot blade would be used with 2 hands. With a mono-molecular edge and a heavy tungsten core it makes an excellent weapon against unarmored targets like most Orks, but is less effective against foes like Necrons. Vechicles Spartan Tank- Being a very old Chapter it has more Spartan tanks than Land Raiders with each company being able to field 4-2 Spartan tanks. Sicarian Venorators- With a dozen Sicarian Venorators split between the 5th and 6th companies they are able to serve as an effective anti-tank force. 'Grond' Thunderbird- Modified to use a Plasma Blastgun instead of a Turbo Laser they are used for rapid deployment as well as heavy bombardment and anti-titan. Chapter Relics Oath of the Ancients- A relic blade wielded by the chapter Reclusiarch. All over the blade are the names of the chapters founding officers. On the other side of the blade is an oath inscribed in the native language of Taur-Hithlum. Oath of Vengeance- A powerfist that was broken in the destruction of the chapters original Fortress-Monastery Tol-Emroth. Reforged by the Chapters artificers the Oath of Vengeance is used by the Chapter Master. Each time a World Eater marine is slain his name is inscribed on the glove. Only when there is no more room to inscribe on the powerfist will they hold their vengeance fulfilled. Bond Blades- Power weapons (either sword or axes) that are given to new officers to newly appointed officers below him. Oath breakers end- A Thunderhammer with a particularly bloodthirsty machine spirit. This Thunderhammer is only used when battling alongside forces that have broken a vow or promise to the chapter as the hammer will strike allies as willingly as enemies. Chapter Homeworld Taur-Hithlum, the Homeworld of the Ashen Thanes is a Feudal world in the Jugen Sector of Segmentum Tempestus near the western end of the Segmentum. With moderate temperatures, 2 great oceans, mountains, and it's great forests it is reminiscent of ancient Terra. With 2 moons; Ingwel and Elwel its gravity is 1.11 times that of Terra. Before the World Burning forests covered nearly half of the planet. While it has regrown it is still only about a third by the 41st millennium. The planet follows a strange offspring of the Imperial creed, worshiping the Emperor as a Powerful, but distant Deity who sent his demigod son to save the planet from strange monsters from the 'bleak night' and the 'demons of the Abyss'. The Astartes are seen as the mortal heirs of the Demigod Russ left to protect the world, chosen from the greatest of their people. While the Ashen Thanes are seen by the people as the true rulers of the planet, they rarely intervene in the affairs of the planets separate kingdoms, save when a conflict is clearly one sided. While the planet has been a part of the Imperium since the Great Crusade it remained relatively unimportant until the Iron-Bound Thanes were founded it is distinctly different from most of the Imperium. While it's religion is close enough to the imperial creed that it satisfies the Inquisition and the Adeptus Ministorum (at least enough that they don't challenge the Ashen Thanes) it is still distinctly unique. The planet also is isolated enough that it never learned Gothic in any form other than what the Astatres use to communicate with the rest of the Imperium instead speaking a language called Algund. Chapter Recruitment The Chapter's recruits are drawn from the inhabitants of Taur-Hithlum. Each year the cities celebrate King Russ's Feast. Even when at war the various kingdoms will cease fighting to celebrate the day Leman Russ came to Taur-Hithlum. On that day all young men of the appropriate age are presented to a representative of the Ashen Thanes. Those that are deemed worthy compete in a series of games designed to find the strongest among them. Those that make it that far are allowed to take the first Trial. First Trial- Body At the Start of the Trial the Aspirants are given a Mahtan sword (without the mono-molecular edge) and told to slay one of the 4 greatest preditors on Taur-Hithlum. Drauglin, (similar in appearance to a wolf but larger with spiky bone growths), Ungukil (large 8 legged venomous predators), Vaska (strange Humanoid creatures that lived in caves deep in the mountains), or even a mighty Wyrm (named after Terran legends, males can emit fire while females have wings). Once slain the Aspirants must skin or decapitate the monster and bring either it's hide or head to a small town on the edge of one of the great oceans. There they are taken by the chapters serfs to the Island where the chapters Fortress-Monastery is, Tol Menel. There they take the second trial. Second Trial- Heart At Tol Menal all the remaining aspirants are put into pairs each partner swears to protect and aid the other. The Pairs are put through serious and difficult trials none of which would be possible to succeed at alone. The trials include such things as a dangerous obstacle course and a mock battle with a full-fledged Astatres. This part of the Trials takes several days to complete during which the partners will stay together for the entire period. If either partner fails both aspirants will either become a chapter serf or a servitor depending on the nature of their failure. Those pairs that make it all the way are given the final Trial. Final Trial- Soul After the second trial the remaining pairs are brought to a arena and told that they must duel each other and only the victor will be allowed to become a Astartes of the Iron-bound/Ashen Thanes. Those that follow through with this and fight their partner fail, only those that hold to the oath that they made to their partner at the beginning of the second trial pass. This is similar to the Blood Angels' 'Test of Horus', in that only those who refuse to fight their friend and soon-to-be Battle Brother are accepted into the chapter and begin the Gene-Seed implantation. Category:Imperium Category:Archangeloffrost Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding